Vision
by 1arigato
Summary: The main characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sailor Moon, and Naruto experience a vision that helps unite them to face a common enemy. Originally supposed to be a full-out story, but abandoned and therefore turned into a one-shot/idea dump. T T Apologies for any errors! Anyone can take elements or the chapter itself for their own fics as long as you mention me!


The main characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sailor Moon, and Naruto experience a vision that helps unite them to face a common enemy. Originally supposed to be a full-out story, but abandoned and therefore turned into a one-shot/idea dump. T_T Apologies for any errors!

XxXx

There were two other figures with me—not necessarily _people_, because one seemed angelic, and the other, demonic. Both were ageless.

The one on the right looked at me, cobalt blue eyes mysteriously deep like the new moon. The angelic figure was a female, long, blonde strands tied into buns on each side of her head, the rest of her hair falling from them. Every movement of hers would send her long hair flowing, creating an illusory rain of falling stars racing down either side of her back. With an air of intelligence and majesty, the angelic female was a monarch in her kingdom no matter where she went.

The demonic one on my left smiled at me, aqua eyes twinkling like a brook's crystal water. I returned the smile. This figure was a male with blonde hair, feathery like a bird's, and his complexion was tan like a surfer's. There was something rough about his appearance that made him seem like a playful prankster. His demonic feel was from his animalistic characteristics in appearance and from something brimming just under the surface. Whatever cast a demonic shadow on the blonde wasn't the male's fault, and the clashing traits of this seemingly pure-hearted figure and the monster stuck with him made me think of the male as a coin with the demonic entity fixed on the other side.

"Kura's not here," the male spoke; his voice sung the words like the wind.

"It seems only the three of us are having the vision," I heard myself say my guess on what was occurring.

"We must have been called due to our status." The female's speech flowed easily, as if from the lips of a ruler of a civilisation of the past and of the future. There was the presence of a teenager behind her words, however, as if there was woman in a child and a child in a woman, neither one being the main female.

I mentally agreed with her, somehow sensing that my company was of high standing wherever they were from.

–––

Along with me, there were two other people, though "beings" sounded more fitting.

There was a celestial-like female, long locks of hair tied into two buns with the rest of her hair flowing from them. Her hair was blonde and silky, but some strands would glow silver whenever light reflected off them. The celestial being was looking at me, intelligent eyes bottomless pools of azure blue, before she turned to the other being. Her royal presence was as eternal as space and seemingly effortless: movements done delicately like a dancer's, posture held high like a soldier's.

The other was a male—not celestial like the female—but whose presence was seemingly cast everywhere, engulfing and understanding all. Wild, sienna locks framed his delicate features, and something seemed to glow orange behind his chocolate brown eyes, as if an intuition waited to be used from within. I smiled at him, and the brunette smiled back, easing and comforting like gazing at the sky.

I felt Kura's existence with me, as always, but his presence seemed more muffled, like he was filtered from knowing what I was experiencing.

"Kura's not here," I stated aloud, relaxed in the presence of the two figures.

The brunette blinked. "It seems only the three of us are having the vision." He sounded familiar, as if I've heard his voice from somewhere I've been to. Konoha? Suna? No, it was more like the sound of him has always been with me.

"We must have been called due to our status," the female supposed; the way she talked made it seem that she was one often listened to and held in high regards, her words even and pronounced like a queen's. However, something informal shadowed her voice, as if she was simply a teenager using mature language, though the female was neither entirely a child nor a woman.

•••

I woke up to Sasuke standing in front of my desk. His eyes were patient, and his posture was relaxed; it seemed my old teammate was content with watching me nap.

"It's been a while since you've slept deeply, dobe," the ANBU general spoke softly, this time using my nickname affectionately. The teme treasured me, fully believing he still owed me his life. I gave a small smile, both at the statement and in inward denial of Sasuke owing me anything.

"I had an interesting dream." Everything was right in the sentence save for the last word, and a chord within me was struck in realisation. Just as the brunette said, whatever happened—a vision—was shared only between the three of us.

Sasuke somehow sensed I was bothered, for his eyebrows furrowed and he stretched an arm across the desk.

I turned my chair away before he could grab my shoulder, wishing for some time for my thoughts. Sasuke respected this and withdrew his arm, silently watching my seated form. I knew he was worried without looking at him, and I leaned back in my chair to gaze at Konoha from out the window. When my eyes caught the sky, I stilled.

The brunette felt familiar…because I saw the sky in him.

"Decimo…" I whispered.

–––

Orange. It was the first thing I saw.

The rustle of orange fabric as wind spiralled into callused hands. An orange flame unfettered by the hopelessness of the situation—nearly transparent, but that meant a high level of purity, and the orange hue was still there.

Maybe it's because I'm celestial royalty in my past, present, and future, but the first thing I sensed in arriving deep in this not-dream was the traces and flash of histories with energies in the auras present.

Two auras. Both with different energies, both with different pasts.

Both similar in colour.

This time I really opened my eyes, a different image coming to me, and I was greeted with the sight of the physical manifestations of the auras I sensed.

There was the one whom I linked with the flash of orange fabric I saw, his hair wild and blonde, unrestrained like scattered sunlight. His skin was tan from working under the sun for a long time, and somehow, I found it fitting. Next were his blue eyes; bright, like a fire. The only feature I didn't associate with the sun were three whisker-like marks on each cheek of his. When I glanced at the other figure, I got the sense he had an idea as to why this attribute was there. This blonde young man also pulsed with power, both from having endless reserves and from simply being an energetic character. He had the feel of an immature adolescent like my teen self, but in his posture was a warrior just as Sailor Moon was a senshi.

The other figure was brown in hair and eyes, but the common and occasionally dull colour was made overwhelming like suddenly getting engulfed in a tidal wave—or like staring at the infinite sky. The male had a determined and comforting blaze in his eyes, born from an unshakable will. In his small movements, the little shifts of the twinkles in his eyes, he had understanding: the vital characteristic of a leader. I saw the flame in a flash again, and I was reminded that while he didn't exude a presence of power, he was not exactly a helpless boy.

"Kura's not here." The blonde was the first to speak, his speech as free and as strong as the wind. Subconsciously, he scratched the whisker marks on his cheeks, and I noticed the faint, underlying, and demonic aura blending in and disguising itself with the male's.

"It seems only the three of us are having the vision," the brunette leader followed, his voice as capturing as his aura. When his eyes met mine, I saw soft layers upon layers in them, every overlap a lighter shade of brown than the last. _There's a fire in there,_ something said within me. I couldn't help but agree.

I straightened up, sensing rather than knowing I was with respectable and honourable people. "We must have been called due to our status." My voice was clear with a little influence of Princess and Neo Queen Serenity, the two royalties dormant yet not fully asleep inside of me.

The other two didn't nod, but I knew they agreed with me, thankfully.

•••

**A/N: Ya, this went unfinished…so so sorry! _~/**


End file.
